oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shades of Mort'ton
Details *5 *15 *Completed Priest in Peril *Must be able to defeat 5 level 40 shades *Started Nature Spirit Quest |items= *2+ Vial of water (can be obtained during quest) *2+ ashes *2+ clean tarromin (obtained during quest) *chisel *hatchet(Or bring a Normal Log) *tinderbox *hammer *1000+ coins *some Food for lower-levelled players *An additional 13000 coins will buy a flamtaer hammer, which speeds up the quest. |kills= Shades (level 40) x5 }} Walkthrough Players are strongly recommended to bring extra tarromin, and to do this quest on world 77 which the designated world for the minigame related to this quest. Players will need to gather all items needed for the quest before going to Mort'ton; there is no convenient opportunity to bank during the quest, and the nearest bank is a very long walk away. Unless players have finished restoring the Burgh de Rott bank or have access to Ancient Magicks, they will need to arrive fully prepared. If players have not completed the quest In Aid of the Myreque the bank south of Mort'ton will not be functional and should not be relied on. If players use their last dose of Serum 207 before completing the quest, they will need to obtain more tarromin. Expect to run out, and bring about 3 tarromin of your own. To start Shades of Mort'ton enter the ruined house south-west of the general store, which has several item spawns presant within, and search the shelf on the wall. You will find the Diary of Herbi Flax, which when read begins the quest. Search the smashed table to obtain two Tarromin herbs and Rogue's purse herb. The tarromin will be used later on, KEEP THEM. Be sure to pick up the empty vials, which spawn inside the house where you found the book. The vials can be filled with water at a sink in a house on the eastern side of Mort'ton. Serum 207 While reading the book you will have found somewhat cryptic instructions for how to make Serum 207, which is a potion that cures the afflicted for a short amount of time. The ingredients are a Vial of Water, Clean Tarromin and Ashes. Make the potions and use it on Razmire (afflicted) in the general store. If the player has no ash, they can chop down one of the local trees and burn the logs, then pick up the resulting ashes. Ask Razmire about the shadowy creatures and he will tell you they are shades and will ask you to kill 5 of them. You will not get credit unless you actually kill the shades, picking up 5 remains or trading for them does not work. After killing 5 Loar Shades (the green level 40 shadows roaming the ground) and taking the Loar remains that they drop the player must bring the 5 remains to Razmire. When you have finished (You will receive a message to this effect) return and use the potion once more on Razmire and he will take 2 of the shade remains from you. Players should then proceed to Ulsquire Shauncy, whom is mentioned as a priest who may know how to lay the shades to rest. He is also afflicted, so the player must give him a dose of Serum 207, before giving him the shade remains. He can be found in the house with the sink in it, which is noted on the minimap as a watersource. Wait a moment after giving him the remains, then ask him what he learned from studying them. He will tell the player to head back to Razmire. When you do so and Razmire will tell you that you need to repair the temple. Until you have completed this step you will not be able to interact with the temple or bless anything. Ask him to open the general store and sell you some olive oil. After purchasing around 8 doses of olive oil, ask him to open the builders store. Buy about 5 timber beams, 5 limestone bricks, and 25 swamp paste. Beams and Bricks must be paired, and for every pair the player will need 5 paste. The temple on the north-ease coast of mort'ton, on a little island across small a bridge. NOTE: Planks and timber beams are not interchangeable. Also Limestone can be chistled into a limestone brick by 'using' a chistle on it, which will result in a small amount of crafting experience. Repairing the temple This is the point where it is recommended players jump to world 77. Players will be essentially incapable of completing this step solo. Players can alternatively bring a handfull of friends who either have done, or are capable of doing this quest. Players will now use the beams, bricks, and paste to repair the Temple of Mort'ton. If chose you buy a Flamtaer Hammer, which costs a mildly formidable 13k, your work pace will be accelerated. If not, a regular hammer can be used with no negative effect. If players choose to go to world 77, which has been designated as the official Shades of Mort'ton world, they will probably find the temple fully repaired by a population of players preparing for further shade burning. Note: Repairing the temple provides a decent rate of constant crafting experience, on the order of 12 experience every second that the player is actively repairing or re-enforcing the temple. Although this is not a fantastic method of training, it is considerably cheeper than the mainstream methods of crafting training. Lighting the funeral pyre Once the temple has reached 100% repair status, the sacred altar in the center will become functional with a puff of smoke. Light the torch that appears on the alter with a tinderbox. You will need at least 10% sanctity, which players can get by killing the Loar Shades'' that attack the temple'' or by rebuilding and/or re-enforcing the temple. While killing shades, players only get sanctity for actual kills, and sanctity level is constantly drained, so players with low combat levels will find this method to be counterproductive. Once the fire altar is lit (which can only happen once the temple is fully repaired) Players must use the olive oil on the flame to make sacred oil. Although optional, players are recommended to also use the Serum 207 on this flame to make it into Serum 208, which will permanently cure an Afflicted, especially useful on Razmire. Blessing anything on the altar uses an amount of the players sanctity percentage. Blessing olive oil uses about 2% per vial, whereas blessing Serum 207 uses 20% of the players sanctity. Note: Serum 208 will permanently cure both the shopkeeper and the priest. However, using it on one of the 'afflicted' NPC's will register as a kill, and the NPC will eventually respawn, re-afflicted. Because of this it is not impossible to actually use any large quantity of the serum which players may have. When afflicted NPC's are given a dose of either serum they give the player a small gift of thanks. They will give from 1 to 5 individual items, mostly including suppplies for repairing the temple, but also logs, olive oil, grimy tarromin, around 200 coins, and occasionally a shade tomb key (bronze only.) Serum 208 will render a more generous gift then serum 207. Burning a shade: Players must now obtain a log by either cutting down a tree or some other means. Players need to use the sacred oil on the log to create a Pyre Log. Basic wood will use only one dose of sacred oil, but higher types of wood (such as Maple or Magic) will use 3 and 4 doses at a time. Players must take the pyre log and a set of loar remains to a funeral pyre, which are the sets of 4 stone beds around the edge of the town, in the browner areas on the map. There are some located south-east of Ulsquire's house. Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, then use the shade remains on it the same way. Light this to cremate the shade. You will see the spirit of the shade rise from the pyre, and receive an amount of both prayer and firemakeing experience. As the spirit departs, a gift of thanks will appear on the pedistal at the food of the pyre, do not forget to collect it. The rewards will be either a stack of coins, or a very unique key. Which you get is random, but players will get keys a greater majority of the time. When you have collected the reward (you must collect at least one key or you will not be able to complete the quest). Once you have a key head back to Ulsquire and use your serum on him, if you have not permanently cured him with Serum 208 yet, and speak to him to finish the quest. Reward *3 quest points *2000 Herblore experience *2000 Crafting experience *A few hundred coins if the player uses serum 208 on Razmire and Ulsquire. Extra rewards: Aftrer the quest, players can take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock who will exchange the book for 300 Herblore experience worth of training. This can only do this once (reclaiming the book from a POH library or other means will not cause the reward to reoccur.) Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame, burn shades, and claim the rewards from the shade keys. The Catacombs: '' The keys obtained by burning shades lead to treasure chest within the catacombs under mort'ton which matches the color and metal of the key. The entrance to the catacombs is a north-facing door on the cost in the north-western area of Mort'ton. It is difficult to spot, as it is behind several trees, and nearly on the waters edge. It cannot be entered without a shade key. Within the Catacombs, players will be confronted by increasingly more powerful shades, which when killed give corresponding remains, which players can then cremate. The inner catacomb is blocked by doors which can only be unlocked by higher level keys, so players will need to burn a set of each type of shade to reach the innermost area. The remains of the more powerful shades require higher level pyre logs (e.g.; yew pyre log) to cremate, but give more valuable rewards, albeit nothing considerably valuable on its own. Most rewards from shade keys are worth casting alchemy on, or selling on the grand exchange. There is also a decent chance of getting clue scrolls, level 1, 2, and 3, depending on the shade which was burned, from shade chests. High level keys will open all lower doors, so players will wish to keep at least one of the highest metal-type of key that they can obtain. *For a Bronze key, a player can expect assorted bronze and steel items, and assorted runes and jewellery, and level 1 clue scrolls. *For a Steel key, a player can expect steel and mithril items, and assorted runes and jewellery, and clue scrolls *For a Black key, a player can expect mithril and adamant items, and assorted runes and jewellery, and clue scrolls *For a Silver key, a player can expect adamant and low rune items, including medium helms and scimatars, blood and death runes, diamond jewellery, and level 3 clue scrolls. Each type of key comes in five colours: red, bronze, crimson, black, and purple. In the order listed, the rarity of the key, as well as the average value of the contents of the chest which it unlocks, increases. Note that the rewards do not actually change between a red and purple key, simply the probability of getting a high value reward increases, and the chance of getting a low value reward decreases. Trivia *This is another of the few rare quests that use the word Damn or Damnation. *After you permanently cure Ulsquire and Razmire with Serum 208, Razmire and Ulsquire will each give you monetary rewards. *The Apothecary says "Do you want to trade the diary yet?" speaking as if you had talked to him about it before, however there is nothing in his other dialogue that implies this. *Burning a Shade then claiming the reward is the only way in the game to train Prayer and make some money at the same time. Category:Quests Category:Shades of Mort'ton